Albus Potter: The First Year
by missing410years
Summary: After Harry Potter Albus Potter's has some huge footsteps to fill, hope fully he can do that. Also can he make peace with the unforgivable enemies the Malfoy's... Read and find out. DISCONTINUED! Sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is not mine, the Characters and other words created by J.K Rowling belong to her and only her._

Albus was sure their family was a sight to see. Three children, two of them with carts piled high with luggage and owls balance precariously on top. Two adults leading the kids not much older than thirty.

"Hey, cut that out," exclaimed Albus as Lilly once again pushed him into James. Lilly just laughed. They were walking through the Muggle train station that lead to the Hogwarts Express. "Hurry up," laughed their Mother at the sight of all of the arguing, "You don't want to miss your train."

"Are we going to miss it?" asked Albus worriedly.

"No, I just don't want you to be late," she reassured him.

Their parents vanished ahead of them into to magical wall to platform nine and three quarters. Lilly walked in after them with no hesitation. James went next, he as well never flinched. Albus proceeded slowly towards the solid looking wall. Why was he nervous now he had done this before when they dropped of James, finally Albus gritted his teeth and walked through. Nothing went wrong, Albus almost sighed with relief.

_This is the part where you should read the epilogue of the last Harry Potter book._

Albus boarded the majestic train which was engulfed in steam. He wandered aimlessly down the corridor until he found an empty compartment towards the back. As he sat down the train lurched forward, starting its journey. He banged his head hard and let out shout of exclamation. Albus rubbed his head and looked out the window where his parents and Lily stood, waving at the disappearing train. He strained his eyes until he could only see the steam left behind by the departing train.

Albus sat in the compartment. Lonely, he stared out the window at the landscape flashing by in blurs of green. Suddenly, Albus's compartment door burst open, making him jump. Albus's cousin Rose and her friend Clara entered. Clara was a short girl with pale skin, and brown hair and eyes.

"Are you all alone in here?" asked Rose

"Yes," said Albus. "I didn't see anyone I knew when I came on."

"Well, we can't let you sit alone, so Rose and I will get our trunks and be right back,"

"Okay," Albus said uncertainly. "If you really want to."

Just a few minutes after that, the door opened again.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, another Potter," sneered a boy with pale blond hair and cold eyes. He reminded Albus of his father's school enemy, Draco Malfoy, which made this boy's name...

"Scorpius," spat Albus. "How nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure's mine," Scorpius said icily.

At that moment, Rose and Clara returned.

"Well, look at that: a Weasley and a friend of Weasley," snorted Scorpius.

Roses smile darkened when she saw who the speaker was.

"Well, look who it is," she paused in regard. "Blond hair, blue eyes, ugly face... Oh I know; a Malfoy."

"Ugh," choked an embarrassed Scorpius as he got yanked from behind by his shirt collar. He fell back and James stood over him with a look of disgust.

He said, "Go on. Get up, leave, and don't come back." Scorpius scrambled to his feet but not with out glaring back at the two Potter boys, Rose, and Clara.

"Don't worry about him," James said, "Dad says Malfoy's talk about more than they can do." Albus shrugged uncertainly.

"You'll be fine," James turned and left the compartment.

"Well that was exciting," said Clara. "Why is he so mean to you?"

"Well his father went to school with mine and they didn't exactly get along, so there is a whole family rivalry between our family and theirs."

"Oh," said Clara.

Shortly after lunch, the train began to slow. Albus, Rose, and Clara were now dressed in robes and preparing to leave the train. They got off the train together and made their way to the sound of Hagrid's voice calling "Firs' years over here. Firs' years this way!"

Albus moved slowly towards Hagrid, stumbling into the many people surrounding him along the way. He looked over his shoulder for Clara, and Rose appeared.

"There you are," she puffed out, winded. "We were looking all over for you, where did you go?"

"Oh, talking to Hagrid," replied an unconcerned Albus.

They kept walking until they reached the lake. As they reached the lake Albus looked across the water and saw the most beautiful view. The sun was setting behind the huge castle, and was reflected in the water, turning it orange and red. Clara, Rose and Albus got carefully into a boat, being careful not to get wet.

"Everyone ready?" called out Hagrid. Once seeing everyone seated he shouted, "FORWARD!" and the boats glided smoothly across the lake.

Students looked silently at the beautiful sunset that was a backdrop to the castle. Shortly, the boats glided up to the shore, and the students carefully climbed back out of the boats. They all made their way up to the imposing castle doors. As they stood waiting for them to open, (after Hagrid had knocked), night fell and the sunset turned in to a deep violet sky. Slowly, the huge doors opened and a sprightly young woman ushered them in to the entrance hall. The light from inside spilled into the night, and was eaten up by the darkness and made the woman's blond hair glisten. The students poured into the castle.

The woman began to speak, "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. Behind the doors in front of you lies the great hall. This is where we are going to have the sorting ceremony. Sorting is where you will be divided into four houses according to your qualities. After the sorting is finished, you will join your new house for the welcome feast. There will also be a short speech from Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress. Let me remind you that you have no need to be nervous. The sorting hat knows you as well as it knows itself. Now come on in."

She opened the doors behind her and everyone followed her inside. The five long tables of people sat watching as the doors opened. Albus looked around nervously at all the people. James caught his eye and winked at him. He felt much better. A few tables, shorter than the ones that stretched across the length of the room indicated where they should sit. Up on a small podium stood the Sorting Hat. When they were seated and quiet the hat on the stool ripped open to form a mouth and began to sing:

_"I'll keep it short this year_

_as so not to be a bore,_

_there are houses_

_and you shall be put into one of four,_

_The first is Ravenclaw_

_for those_

_with very smart minds,_

_The second is Hufflepuff_

_who are patient_

_and unafraid of toil,_

_The third is Gryffindor_

_they are brave_

_and have lots of nerve,_

_Lastly Slytherin_

_they are the_

_cunning sort,_

_but no matter what_

_house you're in_

_you are in the very best_

_so not to worry put_

_your minds to rest."_

Albus was reassured by the hat's song that no matter where he was placed, he would be fine. His thoughts traveled while the snorting began. What if he was put into Slytherin with Scorpius? Or what if the hat decide that he was not good enough for the school? That would not happen, Albus reassured himself.

He tuned back in to the sorting, "Scorpius Malfoy," the blond lady called out.

Scorpius walked up to the stool and put the hat on with a smirk. He sat, but the hat did not call out a house. Finally after a long minute the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Albus heard someone snicker. He turned and saw Clara with her hand to her mouth.

She leaned forward and whispered to Albus, "He had high expectations of being in Slytherin, but he was wrong. That's for sure." Albus smiled in agreement. He turned back to the front of the room and saw Scorpius slowly stand up, his face red with obvious embarrassment as he walked shamefully to the Hufflepuff table. Albus watched this while thinking, maybe he'll leave me alone after that disappointment.

Albus looked at the front of the room as he hear the blond Professor call out, "Clara Pamerson." Clara walked shakily up to the front. She sat down and the hat brushed the top of her head before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Clara smiled as she walked over to the table for the Gryffindor students. Next the Professor called out, "Albus Potter." Albus stood up slowly and walked towards the front of the room. He sat down shakily on the stool and the old battered black hat was placed on his head.

The hats scratchy voices sounded in his ear. "Hm, Albus Potter; very intelligent, you could be a Ravenclaw. But then again you have the braveness that only a Gryffindor could have." _Just please not Slytherin,_ thought Albus. "Alright," the hat said, "I think you'd best go in, GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus smiled joyfully and walked to the cheering Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Clara and watched kids get sorted until it was Rose's turn. "Rose Weasley." The blond professor called. Rose stood up from the small group of students left and perched herself on the stool. The hat sat on Rose's head for a few seconds and then loudly called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Clara and Albus cheered happily as Rose walked over to sit with them.

Once the remaining students were sorted Headmistress McGonagall stood up from her seat at the large raised table meant for the Professors and made a short speech. "This year we are happy to have many newly enrolled students for our school. I am happy to say that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cornwell," She paused for applause and then continued. "That is all for now, let's eat!"

Suddenly, yummy food appeared on the table in front of Albus's seat. He realized how hungry he was. He ate until he could eat no more and soon after he was done, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and clapped her hands. The plates and food disappeared from the tables, leaving them spotless. Albus turned to the front of the hall and listened respectfully to what she had to say. "Welcome back," she said her voice ringing throughout the hall, "now that you have all eaten I am sure you are all very tired. Please follow the older students in your houses to your common rooms and dormitories, but before you go let us sing our school song." The older students started right in on the song and the first years listened:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

With that Albus, Rose and Clara stood up and followed the Gryffindors to the common room. They chatted among themselves as they walked. "Well, that went well," said Rose. "We all ended up in the same house."

"I know. I am so glad," said Clara, relief showing in her voice.

"Did the hat talk to you? And could it hear your thoughts?" asked Albus quietly.

"What did you say?" asked Rose.

"Never mind," said Albus quickly.

"Okay," said Rose.

Albus decided he was relieved she did not hear him. What if she did not have the hat speak to her? She would think he was crazy. Albus stayed silent for the remainder of the walk to the dormitories. instead, he admired the halls. They were large and brightly lit with torches and candles. It gave the whole castle a soft glow. There were many paintings that lined the hall ways too. The pictures were of people talking, eating and chatting among themselves. Often the people in the pictures would stop what they were doing and point at the kids walking by.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, they reached a portrait of a large lady in a pink dress. One of the oldest kids, a prefect, turned to face the large group of first years and said, "The password to the portrait hole is treacle tarts."

The portrait door swung open and all the first years clamored through the hole that was concealed behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once Albus had gone through the portrait hole he looked around at the common room. It was a large room with lots of over stuffed red arm chairs and sofas, all semi-circled around a roaring fire in the fire place. At the edges of the room were small, unobtrusive desks that could be used for studying.

When Albus was done looking around the room he turned his attention back to the prefect that told them the password. The prefect directed the boys and girls to the correct dormitories. Albus said good night tiredly to Rose and Clara and shuffled slowly in the direction of the stairs leading up to the beds. He dragged his feet up the stairs and made his way to where his trunk was placed next to a bed. He flopped lethargically down onto the bed and fell in to a deep sleep without even bothering to change.

When he woke up the next morning Albus looked out the window next to his bed. The sunlight made the grass glisten, and the trees of the Forbidden Forest looked almost formidable because of the way the sun caught the leaves. He turned his back to the window and got dressed quickly. He hurried down stairs and was surprised to see Rose and Clara waiting for him.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Clara.

"Yeah, I did," Albus said. He looked at her face curiously,. There were deep shadows under her eyes and she looked dead on her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You look worn out."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she assured him.

Albus left it alone, but he felt like there was something that she was not telling him. Clara walked ahead and Albus turned to Rose with a questioning look, but she just shrugged and whispered, "Don't worry she won't tell me either." Albus and Rose climbed out of the portrait hole and rushed to catch up with Clara. "Well, I hope you'll feel better," said Albus softly.

Clara smiled grimly. "Thanks, Albus. Sorry I was such a grump."

"It's okay," said Albus. They reached the great hall and walked through the open doors. Albus's breath was once againl taken away as he glanced at the ceiling in awe. The ceiling was now a cloudless blue sky. Albus, Clara, and Rose walked over and sat down. They talked while they ate their breakfast.

"So what do you have first?" Rose asked Albus.

"Um, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and then Potions," said Albus, "What do you have?"

"Same as you," said Rose, "I wonder what Clara has." They both turned to Clara to see what she had, but she remained silent and staring into space. "Clara?" Rose shook Clara's arm, "Clara, snap out of it!" Clara shuddered and inhaled with a hiss.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Clara asked dazedly.

"Never mind," said Rose, she turned to Albus and whispered "What's wrong with her? Should we tell someone?"

"No," Albus said, "Maybe she'll be better tomorrow."

"Okay," said Rose, "But we'll only wait one more day to tell someone."

Albus, Rose, and Clara finished breakfast and started their walk to class. They walked slowly out of the hall into the swirling mass of students amd weaved their way to one of the many staircases. They started the long ascent up the staircase. Suddenly the staircase jerked away from the landing above. Albus and Rose reacted quickly, grabbing on to the railing. Clara, on the other hand, was not so quick and she tumbled down the stairs gracelessly. Albus and Rose looked after her in horror.

They hurried down the stairs to find Clara's crumpled form at the bottom. Rose shook her shoulder. "Clara! Clara! Are you okay?" Rose threw a desperate look towards Albus.

Albus knelt down, "Clara, say something." They both waited for a moment, and Clara mumbled something.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine," Clara said in a muffled voice.

"No, your not," said Albus. "You're going to the hospital wing."

"No. I'll be fine just give me a minute," she protested weakly.

"No. You are going to the hospital wing," argued Albus. "You're not yourself."

"No. Look, I'm fine," Clara jumped brightly and tried to look happy. "See?"

"Fine," said Albus. "But if you look worse we'll take you to the hospital wing, alright?"

"Fine," Clara agreed.

They continued their walk to class, not even trying to hurry because they were so late. Finally, after many wrong turns, they made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Professor Cornwell glanced away from her class to look at the three extremely late students.

"You may make your excuses to me after class, but for now, sit," she smiled and indicated three seats located close to the front of the room. Albus sat down quickly, and Clara and Rose followed. They pulled out their books and wands and sat quietly waiting for the teacher to continue.

"Thank you," Cornwell said and continued what she had been doing before the three arrived. "This class is not to learn about how to kill or how to win a fight. It is to teach you how to protect yourself in the wizarding world. There are many many different creatures and spells and such that can take your life. This class is about how to defend yourself and survive in our world."

Cornwell touched on a few more key points for her class and Albus looked over at Clara, who had her eyes looking forward. He looked at her face; her eyes sunken and her shadowed face looked weary and thin. Her body was slouched tiredly in her chair. He thought worriedly about what could be wrong with her.

"Alright, class dismissed, but Pamerson, Potter, and Weasley, come talk to me." Everyone stood up and gathered their stuff to go. Albus Rose and Clara made their way forward to Professor Cornwell's desk.

"Aright, tell me why you were late," she sighed, as if she did not want to hear.

"So, Clara didn't sleep well and so she was out of sorts and so when the stair case rotated she fell down and was hurt so it took us a while to get here. We're sorry and we're planning to take her to the infirmary before next class," said Rose quickly.

"We really are sorry. It won't happen again," reassured Albus.

"I understand, please be sure to take care of your friend," she paused and glanced at Clara who was staring into space, "Or, then again, maybe I should take her to the infirmary."

"That might be best," said Albus. "She refused to let us take her."

"Yes, I think I will take her. You both are excused from being late," Cornwell said. "Hurry to your next class." Cornwell took Clara by her arm and led her out of the room.

Rose looked at Albus and said, "I thought we were going to wait until tomorrow,"

"Yeah, well, she didn't seem to be improving so I guess it's for the best," Albus said.

"I guess," Rose said with doubt in her voice. "Come on. We don't want to be late for Charms."

Albus and Rose hurriedly packed up their stuff and walked a short ways to Charms. Luckily, they were not late again. They sat down as a short teacher entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, and welcome to Charms," squeaked the tiny Professor, who could not possibly be taller than Albus's shoulder. "Here you will learn about everything that makes magic beautiful; the lights, beauty and so on. What you learn here is vitally important to the rest of your magical education so pay attention." The small teacher sucked in large breaths, winded after his speech.

Albus leaned over to Rose and whispered, "When is this going to be over?" Rose just shook her head, obviously not impressed with Professor Flitwick's teaching. The short man was now passing out feathers, yellowed with age.

"What's the elf doing now?" whispered Rose.

Albus just shrugged.

"On our first day, we will start with something very simple. That way, nothing can go wrong. A simple hovering spell. The words you want to say are Wingardium Leviosa. Now repeat after me," the short man paused and took a breath of air, "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wingardium Leviosa," repeated the class.

"Very good now. Off you go."

"Well how hard can this be?" said Albus.

"Very hard. Mum said she was the only one in her class who got it on her first try," Rose said proudly.

"Okay, well I am going to try now," Albus said. He reached down and pulled out his wand from his bag as Rose got hers. "Wingardium Leviosa," said Albus, but the feather only wavered slightly on the table.

"See," said Rose, "It's harder than you think."

"Okay, I see now. Give me a minute," Albus's face screwed up in thought, "I know. I bet you have to wave your wand a little!"

"Good idea," said Rose.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Albus said while waving his wand a little from side to side. The feather shot up into the air and paused, hovering, before landing back on the table. "Well it looks like someone has done it," announced Flitwick excitedly, "Very good boy!"

"Now you try," Albus said, as Flitwick walked away.

"Okay, Wingardium Leviosa," Rose said while waving her wand slightly. The feather whooshed up through the air and hovered for a few seconds before lowering itself back to the desk.

"My goodness," said Flitwick, "I have never had two people in the same class accomplish this spell on the first day of class. Ten points awarded to Gryffindor each!" the excited professor squeaked. Albus turned to Rose and smiled. "Okay, class dismissed," Flitwick said.

"That went well," said Rose, "but I wonder how Clara is."

"Yeah," said Albus. "Me too. We only have potions left, and then we can go visit her."

"I guess so," said Rose.

"I just hope she feels better," said Albus.

The air was colder now, because they were nearing the dungeon where potions class was held. Albus pulled open the heavy door and walked in. The ceilings were low and the room was not well lit. Quiet mumbling came from the other groups of students clustered around various parts of the dungeon. "Do you think the teacher's here yet?" asked Albus.

"No," said Rose, "But I am sure he'll be here soon."

"Who's teaching this again?" whispered Albus.

"Slughorn," said Rose, "but he's retiring next year."

Then Scorpius walked up. "So Potter, you just going to stand in the door way? Are you nervous?" Scorpius challenged.

"No," said Albus defiantly, "What about you? You don't have any friends. I saw you standing alone in the corner!" Scorpius's face turned red with embarrassment, "Your father should just die already! Nobody wants him alive!" With that Albus launched himself at Scorpius's twisted face. The two boys fell to the ground. Albus kicked and punched viciously whenever he could.

"Stop Albus!" cried Rose. "He's not worth the trouble." A few other people called out for them to stop but Scorpius and Albus never paused.

Suddenly, a deep voice cut through the other students voices, "That's enough boys." The collar of Albus's robe got yanked upward, pulling him off of Scorpius. The potbellied teacher put himself in between the two boys and said, "Both of you. Detention with me after supper. Come and find me down here." Albus and Scorpius glared at each other. Albus walked other to one side of the room and Scorpius walked over to the other. They both sat down. The other Slytherins sat near Scorpius and the other Gryffindors sat near Albus.

"Okay," the Proffessor said, "My name is Professor Slughorn and I will be your potions teacher for this year. Today we will talk about the uses of potions. You will do this with a partner. Please have a quill and parchment ready for use. I will read off the pairings. If you have a complaint please come and talk to me," Slughorns tone seemed to dare them to conmplain. "Okay good, Potter and Malfoy, Weasely and Pamerson." Slughorn continued calling out names but Albus blocked him out and looked over towards his partner. He was glaring at Scorpius, and Scorpius was glaring at him from the other side of the room. Finally, he got up and walked over.

Rose raised her hand, "Sir, Clara is not here."

"Very well. Go pair up with Longbottom and Goyle," Slughorn said. Albus glanced over and saw a boy who mirrored his father's friend, Neville. _That must be his son,_ thought Albus. Rose walked over to Neville's son and another large Slytherin boy who sat there sulkily.

Albus turned back to Scorpius who had his face contorted into a nasty grin. "Looks like we meet again," Scorpius said snarkily. "Look," muttered Albus, "Can't we just get this over with and not have a problem with each other for the rest of the class?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" asked Scorpius.

"Fine," said Albus and he turned back to the front to listen to Slughorn.

"Okay, you have ten minutes to list as many uses of Potions as you can without using your books. Ready... Go!"

Albus turned to Scorpius and said, "I'll write." Scorpius just shrugged.

"Healing," said Albus.

"Poison," said Scorpius.

"Good luck,"

"Bad luck,"

Back and forth they went until the time was up. In total they had nine uses. "Okay, raise your hand if you have more than two," Slughorn announced. All the hands in the class went into the air. "Three." A few hands went down. "Four." Even more went down. "Five." Only three pairs were left: Rose's group, Albus and Scorpius, and two Slytherin girls. "Six." All the hands went down except for Albus's and Scorpius's. "Potter and Malfoy, how many do you have?" asked Slughorn.

"Nine," said Albus proudly.

"Name them," commanded Slughorn.

"Healing, poison, good luck, bad luck, transformation, making something grow, and making something shrink," said Scorpius proudly, as if he had thought of them all himself.

"Very good. Since you both named almost all of the uses for potions, you both will get a small vial of valuable potion to keep for yourself from my personal stores." Slughorn removed from the pocket of his robe two, small vials filled with a green, translucent liquid. "These here," declared Slughorn, holding the vials delicately, "are vials of very powerful healing potion. They will heal any injury, as long as the person has not died. Twenty points go to any person who can tell me the name of the potion." Immediately, Rose's hand shot into the air and waved itself eagerly.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley."

"It's name is Belix Frop," Rose said primly.

"That's correct Ms. Weasley," said Slughorn, "Twenty points to Gryffindor! Class dismissed." Albus gathered his stuff and walked up to get the potion from Slughorn. Slughorn handed the potion to him and said, "Good job, Potter. I'll see you tonight." Then Albus left the room with Rose at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

After supper Albus and Rose made their way up the stairs to the hospital wing. An old, strict looking woman introduced herself as Madam Pomfrey.

"Our friend came here before lunch, her name is Clara," said Rose, "Do you think we could see her?

"Sure," said Madame Pomfrey, "but she's sleeping now, so stay quiet. I don't like having people disturb my patients."

"Okay," said Rose.

Madam Pomfrey lead them through beds that had starched white curtains surrounding them. The smell of the room was sharp and clean, which made Albus's nose sting. The whole room was silent except for the sound of their footsteps and the people behind the curtains breathing. Finally they reached a bed surrounded by a curtain over in the far corner away from the rest of the beds.

"Clara," whispered Rose anxiously as she and Albus opened the curtain to see that she was awake. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, or at least better," she reassured them, "How was the first day?"

"It was good. Albus was brilliant last period; he named the most uses of potions," Rose said proudly.

"That's good," said Clara softly.

"When can you come back to class?" asked Albus.

"Madam Pomfrey said I only broke my arm and needed rest, so all I have to do is spend the night here and I can come back to classes tomorrow."

"Good," smiled Rose, "I'm glad. We both missed you."

"Look what you have done," interrupted Madam Pomfrey suddenly, "You have woken my patient. Shoo shoo," she clucked at them softly as she lead them out of the hospital wing.

"I am glad she's better," said Rose, "I really missed her."

"Yeah, me too," said Albus.

The both made their way tiredly up stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. Albus muttered the password and they both clamored through the portrait hole. The common room was warmly lit, with students talking quietly and studying in various parts of the room. A large fire crackled warmly and made the whole setting very cozy. Albus looked sadly down at the floor, knowing he had to go to detention with Scorpius and Slughorn. Albus turned to Rose and said, "I'll drop my stuff off up stairs and then I'll go to the dungeons."

"Fine," sighed Rose, "goodnight."

Albus turned and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories and dropped his bag at the foot of his bed. He turned and hurried downstairs. He climbed out the portrait hole and walked down the hall silently until he met Scorpius.

"Albus," said Scorpius.

"Scorpius," Albus said back.

They walked down the hall together. The tension grew as the silence progressed. Finally, they reached the door to the dungeon. Albus pushed open the door and walked in with Scorpius behind him.

"Hello boys," Slughorn said quietly without looking up from the papers on his desk, "Thank you for coming." _As if we had a choice,_ thought Albus. Slughorn continued, "I am not much of a person for detention, but I thought you two boys needed it. Here, sit down and talk to me."

Slughorn flicked his wand and two chairs from the classroom flew up and settled themselves behind Albus and Scorpius. They both sat down.

"Boys, have you ever wondered why you two hate each other without even having a civil conversation?" Slughorn never even paused to hear their answer, "It's because of the rivalry between your families. Now I don't know why your families fight, but I have an idea that might solve some problems between you two. I have an assignment. I want you both to write to your parents and ask them to send back their first memories of each other. They'll know what I mean, even if you don't Then, when you get the answers come back to me in two days after dinner so we can talk again. Goodnight," Slughorn looked at them both and said, "Dismissed."

"Don't think this makes you and I friends," Scorpius said viciously.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't," Albus said firmly.

When Albus came back to the Gryffindor tower he saw that Rose was still up. He said good night to Rose and climbed the stairs up to the dormitories. He walked down the hall until he reached the door that read First Years. He opened the door and went in. Most of the boys were already preparing for bed and Albus joined them. After brushing his teeth and changing, he got into bed, pulled up the covers, and was fast asleep within minutes.

_Why can't I reach it? _thought Albus. He stretched as tall as he could, clawing with his hand for the shimmering, golden ring just out of his reach in the air. _It's right there, jump higher,_ he commanded himself. Suddenly the image started to fade.

"Albus... Albus... wake up," someone was shaking his shoulder. "Are you okay?" the voice asked.

"Yeah," muttered Albus, unable to see he sat up blinking, "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked the person again, Albus could see more clearly now and saw the speaker was Neville Longbottom's son.

"Yeah, just a dream," Albus said to Frank, suddenly remembering his name, "Thanks."

Albus was still wondering about his dream as he got dress and wandered down stairs. He ate his break fast quietly and quickly because he wanted to hurry and send his father Slughorn's strange request.

The breakfast was warm in his belly as he walked up the stairs to the Owelry. He reached the tower after a few minutes of walking. He walked through the rows of owls sitting on perches and sat down with his back against the cool stone wall. The room was quiet with only a few rustling noises coming from the owls. He pulled out his parchment, quill, and ink that he had brought with him and began to write,

_Dear Dad,_

_Slughorn wants me to ask you what your first memory of Malfoy was. He wants it because he thinks it might solve some problems between me and the younger Malfoy. Hope Mum is well._

_Love, _

_Albus_

He chose a brown barn owl and sent it out the window. He watched as it flew away, its wings flapping and propelling itself along in the morning sky. Someone coughed quietly breaking the silence, Albus turned and sighed, he saw a boy's blond hair glinting in the sunlight and immediately knew who it was. He stepped cautiously forward, away from the window and nodded at Scorpius, then he walked by him slowly and out the tower door. As he walked down the steps he smiled to himself for this day was going well already.


End file.
